One Chance
by Dranny
Summary: Hermione had one Chance to confess to her love.


Trying my hand at this pairing. Love them! Let me know what you guys think.

Disclaimer: Neither of them belong to me...i just love them!

Hermione Granger could not sleep. She had no idea why though, because the bed was comfortable in her room at Grimmauld Place, she had a long day of researching the horcrux with Ron and Harry, and she was dead tired when her head hit the pillow over an hour ago. Sleep eluded her however, and it was getting quite frustrating. Giving up, she crawled out of the bed with the intention of getting some milk from the kitchen that would hopefully help along the sleep process. She made sure to be quiet however, because the house was packed to capacity with Order members. Lord Voldemort had finally come out in the open and declared war on the Wizarding world, with Britain being his first point of attack. Hogwarts had to be closed and those who were too young or too scared to participate in the war were sent into hiding with the aid of the Ministry of Magic. Many safe houses were erected to house those who were brave enough to stay and help in the fight to stop Voldemort, all under the fidelius charm. The Order members and their families were placed in Grimmauld place under the protection of both Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, however, because it was discovered that Voldemort had names of the existing members and the addresses, and planned on striking them first as an example to the Ministry of Magic for opposing him. Their resident spy Severus Snape had alerted them to this fact and swift methods were taken to protect the members and their families.

Hermione had to admit it was nice having so many people under one roof. It was like having one big family. She wouldn't say happy though, because not everyone got along. She thought of the distrust a lot had of Snape, eventhough he had essentially saved them by revealing Voldemort's plans. Then there was Draco Malfoy who surprised everyone by switching sides. It turned out that although he was full of talk, when it came down to it he did not have what it took to be a death eater. He had gone to Professor Dumbledore earlier in the year and had asked for protection for him and his mother. No one knew why he had suddenly switched sides except for Dumbledore, Professor McGonagoll and Professor Snape, but many did not trust him or his mother, who sat quietly by herself most of the time. Lucius Malfoy was still among the death eaters and Hermione wondered what would happen if the family should meet again. She knew how death eaters thought of blood traitors. Would Lucius Malfoy kill his own family? Hermione wouldn't put it past him because in her opinion the man had no heart.

Rounding the corner to enter the kitchen, Hermione stopped short. Speaking of people that were disliked, there was this woman. Fleur Delacour. She was sitting alone at the large table, seemingly lost in thought. Hermione took a moment to watch her unaware. She was, for lack of a better term, exquisite. Long shimmering golden hair hung loosely around her face, hiding what Hermione knew to be intense eyes of the deepest blue. Being part Veela, Fleur was indeed one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She was not very popular with the Weasley family at the moment however. She and Bill were engaged to be married, but that was before they suddenly called it off a few weeks ago. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny thought it was because Fleur thought herself too good to be a Weasley. No matter how Bill tried to explain that it was a mutual decision, the two women would not hear him. They villainized Fleur and made her out to be some flighty airhead, while poor Bill was left heartbroken by her callous dismissal. Hermione did not know why they had called it off, neither did she care. All she knew was that the woman she had lusted after since fourth year was single and in close proximity to her. Three years apart did nothing to diminish those feelings building up in her. It had made them stronger. Drinking in the sight of Fleur, Hermione made a decision. Clearing her throat, she waited for the Veela to acknowledge her. Fleur glanced up quickly and looked at Hermione with shock. After a few tense seconds, Hermione was surprised to see Fleurs expression close off. Before she had time to wonder at it, Fleur pushed away from the table and made to head for the exit.

"Why are you leaving?" Hermione asked in surprise. She had not expected that at all.

"Obviously you want the kitchen to do your business, I was just giving you your space." Fleur replied guardedly.

"You don't have to leave" Hermione said softly, "I wouldn't mind the company."

Fleur seemed surprised at this. Hermione guessed that with the Weasleys spreading their anti Fleur propaganda to anyone who would listen, the Veela had every right to be. It was well known that she and the Weasley family were close, so it would stand to reason that she of all people would believe what they said. What they didn't know was the feelings Hermione had for Fleur. No one saw her ser eyes longingly follow the Veela whenever she entered a room. No one ever interpreted that the venomous looks she used to send the former couple when they were together was for Bill and not Fleur. No one knew of the private celebration she held upon hearing their engagement had been broken. All this she kept to herself, not out of fear, but for timing. The time was never right to approach Fleur. Someone always seemed to be taking either of their attention. Whether it was research or strategy meetings, it was never the right time. Now though, now was perfect. She was not going to lose this opportunity.

"I want you to stay" she continued, making it clear to the Veela that she was serious. She saw Fleurs eyes widen. Whether it was from her words or the expression she wore, Hermione had no idea. Either way it got her point across, because Fleur cautiously made her way back to her seat.

Hermione took a moment to pour her milk, all the while searching her mind for the right words. Somehow she knew that she would not get another chance like this. It was the perfect setting, just the two of them, no disturbances. Turning back to the Veela, Hermione silently offered her a glass which Fleur accepted graciously. Sitting opposite the other woman, Hermione took a deep breath before starting.

"How was your day?" She mentally berated herself. She might as well had asked about the weather. As far as opening lines went that was the most clichéd. The French witch didn't think anything of it though.

"It was fine. The text that Albus asked us to translate is almost complete, then hopefully we will know more about the Horcrux" she answered. Us being Fleur and some of her Veela cousins, who had joined the order. This was another source of discomfort for the Weasley women. All the beautiful French witches floating around enchanting the men, including Harry and the Weasley men did not sit well with the two red headed witches. Hermione did not have time for jealousy though. Her focus was on the enchanting woman in front of her.

"That's great. It'll go a long way in the fight against the dark lord." Hermione said absently, still staring at the Veela. When Fleur started fidgeting however, she realized what she was doing.

"You do not have to force yourself to be polite Mademoiselle Granger. I am used to the hostile atmosphere already." Fleur said with a small smile. She might as well had said nothing for Hermione was focused solely on the sudden tilt of those lips. She felt her heart rate quicken and wondered briefly if Fleur heard it was well.

"I need to tell you something." She said suddenly before she lost her nerves. Realizing she had the other woman's attention she continued.

"I do not agree with what Ginny and Mrs. Weasley are trying to do. I know that you're not at all what they're saying. I know you and Bill are still friends and that the break up was mutual. It upsets me when I hear them saying all those horrible things about you. I know that you're trying really hard to be respectful and not respond to them, but you should. You should stand up for yourself." Hermione finished slightly out of breath.

"Why do you care? You and the Weasleys are like family are you not? I thought you of all people would believe them." Fleur asked confused.

'Well I don't. I know you would never do any of the things they're saying." Hermione suddenly reached out and grabbed Fleurs hands. "You're really sweet, and you're too kind to hurt anyone the way they're implying. I can see that Bill does love you and he respects you, and it's easy to see why. You're amazing Fleur.' Hermione finished quietly.

Fleur simply stared at her. Hermione had no idea what was going through the other woman's head. She knew she had made her hidden feelings visible though. The fact that Fleur had yet to pull away was a good sign in her eyes.

"Mademoiselle Granger.."

"Hermione." She interrupted.

"Hermione. Why are you telling me all this?" Fleur asked hesitantly.

"Because I need you to know how I feel. How I've felt for a very long time. I like you Fleur. I really like you. Ever since the tournament, it's been so hard to get you out of my mind. I hated that the next time I saw you, you were engaged to Bill. I wanted so badly to tell you before. It was easier to be angry at him for having you than it was to approach you with my feelings. I had hoped you would be able to tell, but he was always there. Then when I heard you had separated I thought I maybe had a chance. So I'm taking it. I just needed you to know that even if you don't return my feelings, you have an ally. A friend." Hermione finished.

Fleur sat quietly, as if digesting what she heard. Hermione was nervous. She had done it. She had told the Veela how she felt. It was now up to Fleur what happened from then on. She had said they could be friends if the blond witch did not feel the same, but she wasn't so sure if it was to comfort Fleur or herself. What seemed like hours passed before Fleur stirred. She quietly released Hermione's hands and made to get up. Feeling as if her world was about to crumble, Hermione looked away. She couldn't bear to see Fleur walk away from her. Not after all this time.

"How can I tell you I feel the same way if you will not even look at me Ma Cherie?" she heard Fleur ask directly beside her. Glancing up quickly, Hermione was shocked to see the Veela, a soft smile on her lips, kneeling next to her chair.

"You do? Really Fleur?" Hermione asked shyly, not believing this was happening. It was almost unreal.

"Oui. I cannot say I have loved you since the tournament, for you were not very approachable back then, but seeing you again after all that time, how beautiful you've become, how caring and intelligent, stirred something inside me. Something that was missing with William. It was so confusing because up until then you had never even said a word to me. Then When Molly and Ginny started their campaign I thought you believed them. I was sad to think that the person I was sure had won my heart hated me. But now you tell me this, and I don't think I have ever felt this happy." She answered with a beaming smile.

Hermione laughed and launched herself at Fleur. She could not believe Fleur felt the same way. She had hoped. But never did she dare believe it until she heard it from the Veela's own lips. Fleur laughed as she caught the brunette. Hermione wasted no time, and immediately sealed the Frenchwoman's lips in a heated kiss. Fleurs lips were soft and Hermione felt her heart stop at the tender feelings she was experiencing. No matter what happened in the morning, and after that, she was not going to let anything get in the way of their happiness. Not the Weasleys, or even the dark lord himself. She and Fleur were going to make it out of this and start their lives together, because Hermione had no intention of letting go of her beloved.

Reviews? Good enough? Let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
